


Negative

by meglorraine



Series: November 2016 Prompts [7]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: The AU no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglorraine/pseuds/meglorraine
Summary: I don't even know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did a month long writing challenge in November, this is from the 19th prompt "Negative."

Major Sam Carter and her team checked their gear one last time as the Stargate warmed up. Daniel Jackson was practically vibrating with excitement. The rover they had sent through only reported that the air was breathable, the planet was warm, and there were not immediate signs of human life. Maybe they’d find an advanced civilization that would share their technology. Or perhaps they’d find a primitive civilization that they could study.

The last chevron locked in and the wormhole opened with a massive whoosh! One after another, the whole team walked up the ramp and stepped through the event horizon. They popped out on the other side, weapons up as they scanned their surroundings for any threats. Finding none, they lowered their weapons and started looking around.

“There’s some ruins over there I’d like to take a look at.” Daniel said, gesturing to some ruins poking out of the forest just a couple of yards away. Sam stared at Daniel, there was something off about him. His voice seemed just a little higher and he looked slightly slimmer. Maybe she was just imagining it.

“I think there’s something else we should be checking out.” Jack said, sounding worried, his voice also seemed a bit different. Sam looked over at the Colonel and almost choked on a gasp. Jack’s facial structure had softened, his hair had grown out to his shoulders, and his tactical vest … well, it was looking a little tight in the pectoral area.

“What?” Daniel asked looking back at Jack before all of the color drained from his face. He immediately looked down at his own chest and all but ripped apart the buckles on his own tactical vest. He groped his own chest and gave a yelp.

“Teal'c?” Jack asked, turning to the man in question.

“I too appear to have been changed.” Teal'c replied. He had grown long wavy black hair. His muscles looked the same, but he too was looking a little uncomfortable with his tactical vest.

Sam Carter couldn’t keep it together any longer, she burst out laughing.

“Hey!” Jack exclaimed. “It’s not funny.” he pouted.

“I’m sorry.” Sam apologized, “Of course it isn’t, Colonel Jackie.” she teased.

“Amazing!” Daniel exclaimed, “What could have triggered a change of this magnitude?”

“Whatever it is, it better be reversible.” Jack grumped.

“Perhaps it would be wise to ask Dr. Fraiser to assist us in this … predicament.” Teal'c chimed in.

“I’ll radio for her.” Sam said, pulling her radio from her tactical vest, only to pause. Sam had also changed. That made four for four.

* * *

“You’ve all … changed?” Dr. Fraiser asked over the radio.

“Yes.” Same said.

“As soon as you stepped through the Stargate?”

“Yes.”

“Alright. You’re going to have to come back and we will run some tests on you.”

“Okay. See you in a bit Doc.” Sam said, before putting her radio away. “We’re going back to SGC so Dr. Fraiser can run some test on us.” Sam announced turning around. She stared in disbelief at what she was seeing. Teal'c was practicing his moves with his staff. Daniel was taking down as many notes about himself as possible. And Jack, well Jack had removed his tactical vest and camouflage shirt and was bouncing up and down while staring at his chest. “What are you doing?” Sam asked, almost dreading the answer.

“Taking notes, but it’s starting to look more like writing a journal. And I really want a candy bar, do you have one Sam?” Daniel ranted, staring confusedly at his notes.

“I need to be aware of my altered range of motion.” Teal'c replied, continuing with his motions.

“How do you deal with these things?” Jack exclaimed, still bouncing, “They’re so bouncy and in the way. I can’t see my shoes!”

* * *

Back at SGC, Dr. Fraiser was waiting in front of the Stargate with a team of medical staff. They’d need to run tests immediately to see if anything else had changed within the members of SG-1. The Stargate’s event horizon was it’s usual almost liquid bright blue. Sam stepped through the event horizon first, but she looked exactly as she had when she left. Teal'c, Daniel, and Jack followed, all looking the same as when they had left. She raised an eyebrow at the team as they approached her. They all looked down at themselves in shock. Teal'c looked relieved and began to stretch out his shoulders. Daniel took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, exhausted from the ordeal. Jack … well, Jack was groping his chest and beaming like a kid in a candy store.

“We really did change, I swear.” Sam said, shooting Dr. Fraiser a confused and earnest look.

* * *

After a few tests the team was announced fit for duty. Colonel Jack O'Neill requested that the planet be named Negative Planet and added to the “Will Not Return To” list. Daniel Jackson argued about the potential discoveries still back on that planet. Major General Hammond decided to make missions to that planet optional, only special teams of people who were comfortable with having their bodies changed would be sent.


End file.
